Wasted on You
by darkcrownjewel
Summary: A new school year has come again but questions have yet to be answered. Why did Elizabeta and Roderich break up? What does Gilbert have to do with any of this? /school AU. Austria/Hungary/Prussia love triangle. /discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first Hetalia fanfic :3**

**Inspired by the last episode of an anime I won't name because it'll spoil the ending XD**

**/disclaimer/ darkcrownjewel doesn't own Hetalia**

**/also/ AU & OCC**

* * *

**Title: Wasted on You**

**Pairing: Prussia x Hungary x Austria**

**Summary: **A new school year has come again but questions have yet to be answered. Why did Elizabeta and Roderich break up? What does Gilbert have to do with any of this? /school AU. Austria/Hungary/Prussia love triangle. She ends up with one of them in the end.

* * *

**If you didn't know:**

_Eliza- Hungary; Gilbert- Prussia; Roderich- Austria; Feliks- Poland; Lili- Liechtenstein; Mei- Taiwan; Michelle- Seychelles; Natalia- Belarus; Mathias- Denmark; Lukas- Norway; Toni/Antonio- Spain; Kiku- Japan; Katyusha- Ukraine; Francis- France; Feli/Feliciano- Italy; Ivan- Russia; Yao- China; Alfred- America; Vash- Switzerland; Arthur- United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; Tino- Finland; Berwald- Sweden; Emil- Iceland; Toris- Lithuania; Eduard- Estonia;_

* * *

The weather was perfect at Hetalia Gakuen. Students were sunny-happy about the weekend. The gust of excitement had a steady pace. There were some storm clouds from the teachers but no one pays attention to them. And wait...is that love in the air?

It was a supposed girls-only meeting in the washroom during lunch period when Feliks started to complain about how the teachers would get mad at him again if he used the girl's washroom. Remembering that his gender is really male, Eliza, Lili, Mei, Michelle and Natalia agreed on having their girl talk and lunch on the roof instead. They were previously discussing the (obvious) sexual tension between Mathias and Lukas when a disagreement took place ("But Mathias is totally the catcher!" -Michelle) that caused an awkward moment of crickets chirping. And of course, it was the non-stop-talk Feliks who broke the silence.

"So girls...are any of you, like, in love?"

Eliza choked on her sandwich, as did Lili and Mei. She reached for the nearest water bottle in their little circle and chugged it. After she gasped for air, Eliza asked with a flushed face, "What's this all of a sudden Feliks?"

He put his juice box down (fabulously) and raised both hands in defence. "Like, calm down girl. It was just an innocent question. And, like, omigod, Lili and Mei, you're both as red as Toni's tomatoes."

Blushing even more, Lili excused herself to the washroom and Mei patted her cheeks. "You're just imagining it. You know I'm sensitive to light."

Michelle, who spent the awkward moment texting, looked up and commented, "That's not even true?"

"She just can't admit she likes Kiku," Natalia stated bluntly. The Belarusian smirked when Mei turned another shade darker and innocently took the bag of chips from her lap.

"Aww," cooed Feliks, reaching out to hug her. "Mei-mei's in loooove~"

Mei glared/blushed at Feliks and stomped over to Natalia, grabbing her snack. "It's none of your business so-"

"I think you are Kiku are cute with each other," Eliza smiled honestly. It was true. Although her fujoshi self preferred him with Heracles, her friend deserved to be happy.

"Ditto," said Michelle, not taking her eyes off her phone.

Admitting defeat, Mei sighed. "Shut up. You all know already so stop acting like your surprised." Eliza was about to add something when- "No Liz. I am not asking him out." Eliza stuck her tongue out and mentally took notes in how to set them up later.

She knew Mei was always obsessed with those childhood friend love stories but she never found out why. Until the beginning of their freshman year that is. Last year, Kiku Honda returned from spending his middle school years in Japan and Mei was trilled. It turned out she had always been in love with him from their younger days but never had the guts to risk the change in their brother-sister-close relationship.

Eliza chuckled to herself softly. She didn't blame Mei. When you're close to a person and start noticing feelings for them, you would rather let things be than going through the stress of ruining the friendship...

"We all know Eliza's trying to avoid the subject, so I'm going to bring it up," Mei said mischievously. She had her eye on Eliza as she continued, "How are things going with Gilbert?"

The other girls, plus Feliks, giggled at their match-making-master-friend-who-fell-in-love-but-can't-hook-up-with-him. Ever since Eliza broke up with Roderich, they suspected there was someone else. And no one was really surprised when that someone turned out to be her other childhood friend, Gilbert the obnoxious.

"You know how it is," started Eliza slowly. "We stopped talking to each other when I started seeing Roderich. Not to mention the 'transformation' that went with it." She shuddered in the memory and Feliks laughed.

"You were totally, like, the biggest tomboy, eveeeer!"

Michelle got up and sat down next to Eliza, taking Lili's spot. "But you were completely in love with Roderich and convinced that since he loves classical stuff, you needed to become a 'proper lady' to get his attention." She quoted the words with her hands.

"And although you changed on the outside, you were still bi-polar on the inside," joked Natalia as the roof-top door opened. Eliza playfully punched Natalia while Lili rejoined the group. Mei filled in what Lili missed and the other four reminisced over their freshman year.

"I still can't believe Katyusha, Francis and Feli helped though," spoke Michelle who looked lost in thought. "I guess it's true that I'm the only one here who hasn't seen your past self since I transferred just this year but I can't really see it, somehow."

Natalia chuckled. "Oh, it was a surprise alright. We weren't as close as were are now, but seeing Eliza being that desperate was completely-"

"Hey! I was not desperate!"

Silence.

"Thanks a lot guys..."

The Polish giggled. "Don't worry. We, like, totally still love you!"

Eliza softly smiled and reflected what had happened in just the past year. Sometime during their grade 8 summer, she started seeing Roderich as a man and not as the pansy she and Gilbert would beat up. Wanting to capture his attention, she asked her closest friends for ideas. It was Feliciano who suggested becoming a woman Roderich would want. With the knowledge Katyusha and Francis had with femininity, they were able to 'transform' the tomboy into a 'magnificent lady'. And not only did she surprise herself; she surprised everyone around her. After the make-over, she went to Natalia, Mei, Lili and Feliks for advice and confidence, and that was what brought them so close today.

But as their first year anniversary came by, Eliza realized some conflicting feelings. Whether it was because she missed the Germa- sorry- Prussian, or because she got tired of him, she did not know. That summer of their freshman year, three months prior, she broke up with Roderich.

Eliza realized she had fallen for Gilbert after that. Even back then, he accepted her for who she was, besides those times he made those sexist remarks. She could be herself, without trying. And yet, when her rough personality disappeared, he started avoiding her.

"Ok, enough of this," insisted Eliza as she stood up and stretched. "Let's change the subject and talk about why Lili was blushing." All heads turned to look at the blonde. Lili blinked, in thought, and then went to a light shade of red.

Feliks jumped up and down like a little girl. "Omigod! So, like, Lili is in love with someone to?! This is, like, the first I heard! You totally have to, like, tell us who this mystery boy is."

Lili covered her face with hesitation when Michelle warned her, "Or else we'll get Francis to find out..."

"Gilbert!" she squeaked, scared and shaking. She slowly opened her eyes when no sound was made. Everyone's eyes were big, surprised. Cautiously, she glanced at Eliza. The Hungarian's mouth was in a shape of a small 'o'. It looked as if she was about to say something but then closed her mouth and avoided eye contact.

This was when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Natalia under her breath. "Well, see you guys later," she added, louder this time and quickly took her purse and left.

The others began to gather their things as well when Eliza spoke up. "I want you to know that it's cool, Lili." The short haired girl looked up from her lap. There were tears at the corner of her eyes. "I would never let a boy ruin my friendship with you." Lili smiled with relief and hugged Eliza.

"Thank you," was all she said.

Walking down the stairs, half-listening to Feliks' random chatter, Eliza thought, _''But I hope I won't ruin my friendship with him even more.'_

* * *

The rest of the day turned out normal. Ivan kept pestering Yao and earned a bloody nose, Alfred set off some fireworks (from where, no one knows, but according to Mei, it was from one of her brothers) and got in trouble with both Vash and Arthur (disciplinary head and student council president respectively), and Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were sent to the office for inappropriate behaviour during PE class. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Eliza sat on the benches just outside the school's main entrance waiting for Lili. It was her routine to walk over to her favorite ice cream shop after school with a friend and get picked up there. Today, Michelle was stuck in the student council room, Feliks had detention for molesting Toris in front of their teacher, Natalia had family matters to attend and Mei had to go home and make sure her siblings didn't blow up the house. Lili, who was the only one free, had to drop some forms off at the office and so the Hungarian waited patiently, observing her fellow school mates. She set her eyes on Tino who had just left the school building with Berwald hot on his trail.

"I'm sorry," blubbered the Finnish boy, walking past Eliza. "But I can't do something like that-"

"Please," Berwald pleaded, clutching onto Tino's bag. "With Mathias losing his voice, he won't be able to perform." The rest of their conversation was muted as they walked out of Eliza's hearing range. Those two, along with Mathias, Lukas and Emil, were part of a well known band in their city, the Nordic 5.

_Clash. Bang._

Eliza got startled by the loud noise behind her. She turned around to see Michelle apologizing to some students and picking up the fallen garbage can. The African's head lifted and saw her. Fixing the object once more, she ran up to Eliza, out of breath.

"If you see Francis, tell him you didn't see me," she exclaimed quickly and ran ahead.

"But I thought- oh okay. Fine. Ignore me. Run away. W-wait! Chelles!" Eliza tried to get the other's attention but failed as the school bus pulled up in the front, blocking her view.

Suddenly someone tazered her sides.

"Eep!" Eliza jumped.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

Her right eye twitched as she turned around to face Francis. "Do you need anything?"

The Frenchman pouted, "This is what I get for a greeting?" He didn't wait for an answer and sat next to Eliza. For a moment they both didn't say anything...until he started leaning closer.

"Don't. Even," she snapped, voice cold.

Francis chuckled and stood up. "I would never do something that would insult my best friend~"

"What are you-"

He interrupted her. "Have you seen my lovely Chelles?" Eliza glared at him but shook her head.

"If I did, I still wouldn't tell you."

Francis held his hand to his mouth and gasped dramatically. "Well that's mean." He was about to say more when he cell phone rang. The blonde gave a perverted wink before he started walking back to the school.

"Hello Anglettere~ ...Hm? No I didn't catch her. It's your fault that she ran away in the first place...ohonhonhon it's fine since that means we get to be alone~"

The brunette sighed. What was taking Lili so long anyway? Coincidently, the short girl popped up right at that moment.

"Hey, sorry I took a while."

"_Nem problema_," Eliza smiled and took her friend's hand. "Off we go~"

After their little friend-date, Vash picked them up and dropped Eliza home. She immediately ran to her room and went online, blogging about her fantasies about that day. Then she ate dinner, helped around the house, did more internet stuff and slept or laid in bed pondering about whatever.

That was all to it. She would repeat the same routine almost every day. Did she ever get tired of it? Of course. Although these days, she barely slept a wink thinking about Gilbert. It could've been just her forgetting about the single life, but she felt lonely. No, bored, is a better term. She missed talking to her obnoxious childhood friend. There was never a boring day. The night four days after she and Lili went out, Eliza stayed wide awake, getting a feeling that something was going to happen the next day.

* * *

Students were carelessly drawing in their notebooks when they were told to take notes. It was Tuesday, which meant the teenagers were _almost_ awake for the new week. Eliza sat in English class, second period, doodling the pet bird Gilbert always carried around. She, and majority of their classmates, still didn't understand why he kept it, but he never killed it yet, so Gilbird must be important to him.

Eliza lightly yawned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back, Eduard held a small piece of paper in his hand and handed it to the Hungarian. She noticed the handwriting immediately.

' _To Elizabeta. '_

Only her closest friends were allowed to call her that. She looked back again to see an Austrian watching her. Roderich simply nodded and went back to his writing. Although they had broken up, they were still good friends. It was unnatural, but Eliza still had close friend feelings for him. And of course only he would still be writing notes in this generation. Reassured no one was watching, she casually opened the folded note. It read:

'_I need to discuss a very important matter with you. If it wouldn't be in your way, please meet me outside the classroom after our lesson is over. P.S. we have a test coming up so I suggest you should be taking notes.' _

Eliza rolled her eyes and chuckled. She sent a nod in her ex's direction, wondering what he would want to talk about. She stared at the front of the room absentmindedly. Slowly, her eyes started to grow bigger. Was it possible that what he wanted to talk about was getting back together? Roderich flattered her, being the first person to call her a lady and all but she was focusing on Gilbert right now. Call her a narcissist, but that was the only thing Eliza thought _he _thought. Although she would never admit it out loud, the Hungarian did have feelings for the musician. Maybe not as strong like the ones she had for the albino, but some form of love was still there.

She shook the thoughts out of her head when the bell rang. Almost reluctantly, Eliza gathered her things and started towards the door. She spotted Roderich in the wave of students and approached him at the end of the hallway. After a short greeting, the Austrian started explaining why he needed to talk to her.

"Sorry to start the conversation awkward, but you have your eyes settled on Gilbert now, no?"

Eliza cautiously processed the words into her brain. "Well yes, but...how do you know?" Things would get worse if Gilbert found out already.

Roderich fixed his glasses, saying, "I had a talk with Lili last week; on the day you and your friends discussed it, if I recall. After lunch, I had noticed Lili acting a bit strange and asked her about it after school." The long-haired girl leaned against the wall next to him. So that was why Lili took a while to meet with her. "She mentioned that she told all of you about her feelings about Gilbert and-"

"Wait," interrupted Eliza. "You don't sound surprised at all."

"Lili is like a younger sibling," stated Roderich calmly. "Though I would never say the same about her brother...but that's not the point. I was the first person she confronted when she had realized her feelings for him. She also knew how you felt about him and that was why she had never brought up the subject."

The Hungarian stood in silence as the other European continued. "After school she said you looked quite surprised once she told you and was afraid your friendship with one another would change. I knew for a fact that something like love would never get in the way of your friendships, so I was sure it wouldn't bother you and promised I wouldn't interfere. However, watching the two of you these past few days, I noticed that there was an awkward vibe.

That is why I wanted to have a word with you, Elizabeta. Now, I do respect you for breaking up with me and I know that it's none of my business, but if you're going to like Gilbert, don't let it affect the more valuable friendships around you-"

"Is that an indirect way of saying you still want to get back together with me?"

An obvious blush appeared on Roderich's face. "N-no. I'm talking about you and Lili along with both your feelings with Gilbert...I promise I don't have any ulterior motives." Elizabeta remained glaring at him as he continued on. "It's important to treat the injury before it gets worse. There's only one way to do that and I trust you will make that decision. I'm sure he'll say yes, unfortunately for me..."

The Hungarian sighed. He was right. She bit her lower lip and she flew into dreamland, ignoring half of what her ex had to say. There was always a possibility for her and she'd been thinking about it the past few weeks.

It was time for her to confess.

The bell announcing next period rang and she dashed down the halls. "Thanks Roddie~ I'll see you later~"

The Austrian waved a goodbye. When Eliza disappeared around the corner, his smile did also. A heavy weight around his heart replaced it. Roderich turned to the direction of his next class and murmured, "I hope he'll make you happy."

* * *

"I'm in love with you."

Elizabeta stated it bluntly, with no hesitation.

Gilbert arm stopped halfway to take a sip out of his juicebox. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious," she said. He stayed in one place, not moving. Eliza watched the leaves flutter in the wind, passing by Gilbert's confused face. Suddenly, he laughs.

"Kesesesesesese~ HA. Of course you do. No one can stand this hot body of awesome-ness."

Her eyebrow twitches, hand in position to reach for her magic frying pan. Isn't she just lucky to fall in love with a stupid egoistic albino? A few seconds pass when Eliza realizes he became quiet. She looks more closely, to see him clutching his juicebox more tightly. Gilbert then spoke up.

"Sorry," he says in a very-rare-serious-Gilbert tone. He turns around, back facing her. After a few steps he glances over his shoulder, but his eyes are covered by his lowered bangs. "I'll need time to think about it." Then he left Eliza alone under the tree in the corner, behind the school.

She stood in her same stance, watching the doors close behind him. She shook her head, eyes almost watering. Though no official answer was given, she felt her heart sink more. Then, she whispered to herself,

"Was he crying?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**-cheesy opening is cheesy.**

**-I sincerely apologize with my writing style. I'm all over the place with it ~**

**-I ship Prussia x Lichtenstein & Japan x Taiwan okay. They're cute.**

**-I want to make this centering around the three main characters, so I'll try and not ramble. I'll make some one-shots sometime later though ^_^**

**-Sweden's accent is too complicated for a beginner like me**

**-I can so see the Nordics in a band. I don't know how, but I can. Denmark- main vocals. Sweden- guitar. Finland- keybord. Iceland- bass. Norway- drums. Cheesy name is cheesy. **

**-France is not a creep. Pervert, maybe, but not omg-he-is-the-most-disgusting-creature-ever. Why do some people hate him so much.**

**Translations: (that are probably not accurate)**

_**Nem problema - Hungarian - "No problem."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year~**

**Thanks for reviewing Fingersofbone and anonymous guests~**

* * *

Sun peeked through the thin layers of cloud as the light hue of red and orange shone on the fallen lifeless leaves on the bare grounds of the school yard. The calm surroundings and slight chill in the air said that winter was near. It was the type of weather anyone would enjoy. But...

Something was off.

Maybe it was because they were stuck in advanced History or that "Grandpa" Roma was being more serious today. It was Wednesday, the stressful middle day of the week. And if you paid attention, you could tell there was some tension between a certain group of students.

Michelle watched Elizabeta and Gilbert laugh during Mr. "Grandpa" Roma's lecture. Her best friend was sitting two rows in front of her, with the Prussian to Eliza's right. Eyeing them closely, Michelle saw Gilbert lean over to her friend's ear and whisper something. Apparently it was something funny, as Eliza clamped her hand onto her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

The two were getting suspiciously close the past few days. The African's eyes gazed over to Mei who was across the room from her (and also accidentally making eye contact with Francis for a second but quickly looked away). The Asian looked back with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"They must've hooked up," she mouths.

Elizabeta took a deep breath as she heard a familiar African's giggle. She turned her head to see Michelle waving back with one of those 'trying to look innocent' looks. Her eyes then drifted to Mei and Feliks. Mei was twirling her hair with her finger and Feliks was not-so-secretly texting on his phone. She couldn't find Lili in her seat. Eliza then looked at Michelle. She giggled again.

"What?" whispered Gilbert from next to her. He followed her gaze to a chuckling girl with red bows a few rows back. What was her name again? Seashells? All he knew was that she was one of the two people his best friend would always talk about. "Wait. Why do you care about your friend there flirting with Francis?"

"What?" Eliza asked back. "What are you even talking about?" He shrugged. She was glad that her confessing to him didn't affect him. Actually, it seemed to her that they've been getting closer. She rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the lesson again. She raised her right arm and rested her chin on her palm. Suddenly she felt a cold metal-like object pierce her earlobe. Turning, she sees Gilbert smirking triumphantly, holding a pencil towards her ear. Immediately, he takes the pencil back and shifts his gaze towards their teacher, acting casual.

Before she could reach out and pinch his ear, Eliza hears a light cough at the back of the room.

She shifts slightly to see Roderich at the corner of her eye. She then fakes a cough and returns to her previous posture, ignoring the shock face of Gilbert who was surprised that she didn't do anything.

"_Thanks for the motivation Roderich," _she thinks. _"_You_ may be right when you said he might like me back." _

The remainder of the class went on like usual. But during an argument between Antonio, Arthur and Grandpa Roma, Elizabeta excused herself to the restroom (and received a sexist remark from Mathias when she passed him in the front who then kicked him in return). After leaving the stall to wash her hands, another opened and out came Lili, hand clutched to her stomach.

"You okay?" asked Eliza, fixing her bangs. "They said you had to go to the nurse's."

The smaller girl smiled as she stretched out her arms towards the sink. "I'm feeling a bit better. I just had a hard time digesting some food earlier..." Her friend gave her a weird look. "England offered me some biscuits and I couldn't deny them seeing as that his face was-"

"Oh my god- Lili. Are you okay?!" Eliza immediately stopped what she was doing and shook Lili almost exaggeratingly. She nodded and the brunette let go. After a few moments they laugh.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Lili admitted, shaking her head. She turned her heel and waved at her friend. "See you in class."

Eliza smiled as she finished fixing her hair when she remembered something. "Hey Lili! Hold on!" The blonde stopped and looked over her shoulder, one hand still holding the door. Eliza fumbled with her things as she joined the Liechtensteiner out the washroom. "This is actually pretty awkward to bring up," Eliza started to say. "But I told Gilbert how I felt about him a few days ago."

Lili remained silent for a few steps when she finally replied, "Good for you Eliza!" she smiled. It would be surprising for another person to smile in her circumstance but it was Lili we were talking about. "I wish you two happiness and-"

"What? Oh no," corrected Eliza. "He didn't say yes. Actually, truth is, he didn't give a reply to me at all."

Lili blinked, processing what she had just said. "Oh?"

Eliza pulled her arm to link it with hers. "You know what, we really shouldn't get a simple boy to get in between us. So, if you ever wanted to tell Gilbert your feelings, it'll be perfectly fine with me."

The petite girl nodded, still mind-blank. The Hungarian laughed and dragged her to their class.

* * *

His watch struck 3:10.

"She's late."

Vash Zwingli was a very punctual guy. Of course, when Lili got adopted into his family, he made sure she also had that same trait. Over the past years, she achieved this and never missed a second of a designated meeting, arriving at least 10 minutes before, if she can. Except school ends at 3. She was 10 minutes late. He frowned.

"...And I was all, like, no Mr. Beilschmidt, I was so _not _groping Liet. It was _him_ who came on to me. And then he, like, totally went berserk!" Feliks rattled to Eliza as the two walked down the front hallway after school. "And like, did I mention I had a witness? Well, I did, and I thought it would help me, but to be honest, I had like, no idea on who it was, at least not until Liet mentioned it was Ivan and I was like, totally mad because of all-"

"Something tells me you're making this up?" questioned Eliza, raising a brow.

Feliks dramatically (and fabulously) held a perfectly manicured hand to his lips. "WHAT?! Oh-em-gee- Elizabeta! You are like, my best friend. How dare you not trust me- I am like, telling you the one and only truth behind my detention and you-" he stopped mid sentence when a (look alike) blonde stopped in front of them.

"Elizabeta, Feliks," Vash greeted the two with a nod.

"Do you like, need something?"

The Swiss nodded once more. "Actually I'm wondering if you have seen Lili around." Feliks about to reply when Eliza grabbed his hand. Feliks and Vash both eyed her odd behaviour, as her mouth was slightly opened like she was in awe. Finally she snapped back into reality and swallowed.

"There she is."

Feliks looked behind Vash while he turned. Lili was approaching them now, eyes puffed and a handkerchief dabbing the corners of her eyes. And she was hiccupping. Only when she was in great pain did she cry that hard.

"Lili!" the three exclaimed in unison as they rushed to her. Instead of asking questions, they took turns hugging her, Vash last.

"Are you alright?" he muttered softly into her hair, clutching her delicately. "What happened?"

It took a while for her to calm down, but once she had, she said, "I took your advice Eliza. I confessed to Gil-"

"What did he do," the Hungarian demanded immediately with a very stern tone.

Hesitance could be heard as Lili tried to speak, "Well, h-he, he rejected me..." Eliza's gaze did not change. She wasn't satisfied with her answer. "To be honest he did say no a little too harshly right after I said "I'm in love with-"

Eliza cut her off by heading towards the staircase leading to the rooftop. "Eliza!" her friends called, but she did not reply. With or without her personal feelings towards him, Gilbert had just made her mad.

She found him at his usual spot on the roof after school; in the corner with his headphones on, the world around him off. He was spacing out quite peacefully until Eliza yanked his headphones off.

"What the hell Eliza-"

"How dare you make my best friend cry," she stated bluntly. She glared at him more intensely. "What exactly did you do to her?"

Out of nowhere, Gilbert laughed. "Kesesesese~ Wait, what the hell. I thought you said you were in love with me so why are you mad that I rejected-"

_SLAP_

"Don't get cocky, you jerk."

He held onto his right cheek. It stung. "And you're still physically attacking me. Wow, maybe you were lying about being in love with me." He chuckled as she stood there in silence and rage. "You know, my answer-"

"Forget about it; I don't care anymore," Eliza gritted through her teeth. "And you may be right. I was lying." Before she finished her sentence she turned around and ran back down the stairs, leaving Gilbert alone once more, sighing. She began crying right after and once reaching the bottom, she leaned against the wall and let out a quiet scream.

Forcing herself to calm down, she heads to the washroom to refresh her face, going through the deserted hallway. As she was walking, Eliza could hear the light notes of a piano. She finds the music room down the hall and to no surprise, Roderich was playing one of his favorite pieces. Through the slight opening of the door, she stood there and watched his fingers dance on the keys. His eyes were closed, knowing the piece and keys by heart. It reminded her of the days they spent as kids, with even some memories of them while they were dating. She would stand behind him as he performed to her the exact same piece. It was soothing, however, she couldn't hold it in much longer.

She could not deceive herself. She was- no, is- in love with Gilbert. But facing the truth, she knew could also do much better. Ever since she had her "transformation", it seemed like he had changed also. Meaner. Ignorant. Even hurting her friend's feelings. She closed her eyes as she realized that his flirting ways were most likely nothing more; hurting _her_ feelings.

"_He probably never even cared."_

Suddenly, she bursted back into tears, completely and utterly confused.

Roderich's eyes opened and his playing stopped once he noticed Eliza weeping on the ground. Quickly he gets up and opens the door all the way, kneeling to be at the same level.

"Elizabeta?" his voice was kind and concerned which made her tear up more.

With no words she collapsed into his arms and cries. Roderich kisses her forehead politely, assuring her that he cares. As she laid her head on his shoulder, breath steadying, Eliza wondered, _"Who do I have feelings for anyway."_

* * *

**A/N: **

**-their advanced History includes almost all the APH characters. Because every APH character is a genius in history. Yes, even Italy.**

**-ok the reasoning is lame. I'm sorry. The rising action kind of sucked. But pleeeeeeeease don't hate me for it.**

**-THERE HAD TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE SLAP MOMENTS OKAY**

**-Austria is playing Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2, just like in episode 6 of the anime. **


End file.
